


When hope swims to you

by SimonaKey



Category: URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: Aquarius form, Carp inside a water body, Fish erotica, Other, bit of plot, blowjob, fish lips, waterplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonaKey/pseuds/SimonaKey
Summary: Enjoy.





	When hope swims to you

The deep of waters are a fascinating place for hydromancers to travel into. At least the young Harlen was firmly believing that as he traveled the wilderness and came upon a low level lake.

Loudly he proclaimed to the nature his intent to swim as he turned into his aquarius form and mixed his being with the lake water.The felling of the colder water passing through his own water body was a refreshing feeling. Filling his body with fresh water, it was then when he swam close to the ground that he noticed it. A curious hole. Briefly he spotted a fish tail vanishing into the deeps of the hole.

Curious he followed suit, his water form always allowed him to get into the smallest holes and cracks. Traveling through the dark depths he broke out into  a cavern filled with lavish glowing crystals. In that moment he heard it for the first time. Their language. The carps royalty speaking between each other. Maybe it was the crystals doing, maybe he was in tune with their scaliness. But he was able to understand them.

 

And understand he did, they were starving. The water levels kept on dropping, slowly day by day. Many of their young couldnt take the stress and lack of substance and failed to survive. Now there was only a handful of them left. 

"Thats a horrible fate." The hydromancer spoke, the carp royalty gasped and turned to the aquarius form, now taking a bit more of a shape of a man, yet still being only water. 

"Who are you elf?" One of the carp swam up closer to him.

"I am Harlen Hardbody and I took a swim in this lake!" He proclaimed, looking directly in the carps eyes. "Who are you?"

"We... " The Carp looked briefly at the others of his family observing the interaction. A deep sadness and worry in his simple eye. "We are carps, I am the king of carps this is my queen and that is my son. As you can see Harlen, our fates are sealed with the water keep on dropping."

 

"I protest such a fate, there must be something I could do to help you all?" The hydromancer insisted, feeling that he couldnt just leave and let them die. He was loving the wilderness and all creatures in it. As he spoke his booming voice made the carp king smile. "Maybe our prayers have been fulfilled... Swim with me." The king spoke grasping any hope offered for his family and kingdom.  Harlen followed the carp looking over his shoulder to see the queen swimming to her people and raising their hope, making them swim still and sing a beautiful prayer for their salvation.

 

"The promised lands..." Harlen repeat the sung voice said as they moved out the ear shot. At his unsaid question the carp king spoke. 

"Our society is a complicated affair, if you could do not interfere more then needed." The king solemnly spoke before it rested in bit of lake where the weed surrounded them all. Creating a sense of privacy. He looked into Harlen eyes and with the same small smile that carried hurt as much as it did hope he continued. 

" We believe... yes... we believe with our full hearts that there exist the promised lands far away ... Once we are touched by the water of the promised lands and the fiery passion we will be granted our true forms. For this hope my people are still fighting to not surrender to the desperation, resisting the basic urges of lower craps to turn at each other..." The king explained letting a heavy sigh leave him.

"Young elf... you speak of giving us help but what help can you give us? The water is vanishing, even if you solve it and stop it from going any lower, the food resources would take still many mounts before there will enough of substance to sustain my people... We do not have the time to wait for the balance to come back to this lake that is our kingdom. " The king turned away from Harlen and he himself thought for a moment. It was such a fortune he decided to swim right then and there. Fortunate for them.

 

"It is clear what has to be done. I will take you to your promised land, you and your people!" 

Startled the carp turned to look at the elf. The black eyes pierced and scanned the watery form of the man. He had a big muscle structure, he appeared to grow a bit more hair than the king believed was common for elfs...then again maybe its a fashion trend?... The carp king shock his head to swim up to Harlen face. The watery lines of his face made him appear quite handsome the king noted before he spoke voice strict and testing.

 

"Not that I am not grateful for your offer of help. But I am not taking my people in their sure death because of unfeasable ideas. Speak now you youngling how do you propose to do right to such a claim?" The king carp looked quite kingly at the moment. Harley voice boomed once more, confidence oozing from every water drop he was made out of.

"I will give you my body!"

The carp king blinked at such a bold and ... direct claim. The carps eyes trailing over the muscle lines the wavy water was descripting.

"Could you... go into... a.... erm.. few more details? "

"Yes your scalliness!" The absolutely big grin on Harlen face made the carp king wonder if the water temperature didnt jump a few degrees up. "You see I can make my body water. If you are in me I can carry you!"

"...That... actually could work... The only worry I have is if the water of your magic can provide the substance we need for such a long and unknown travel." The king mused loudly, gently and slowly swimming around the magical water that made up the hydromancer body at the moment.

"Then please your majesty suckle on my body to see if it can provide you and your people with the needed substance!" WIth this words Harlen moved his body lower to rest on the sandy ground with his arms wide spread out. The king only waited a moment, it was for his family and people. There was nothing he wouldnt do to ensure their survival.

 

With a resolved swim the carp king approached the water member of Harlen chest and gave it suckle. The fishy lips touched directly where the nipples would be. It caused a brief sensation of shiver in his aquarius form. Yet, the carp looked disappointed. "Not rich enough..."

"Your majesty please try any spot on my body, maybe another one will be more suitable for your needs." The determination that  he displayed made the king carp chuckle and nod. He will.   
  


And he did.

 

Slowly the king carp started testing the body with light suckles that each would cause a small shiver to Harlen. He started breathing in deep and feeling glad there were shielded for any curious fish to pass by by the weeds surrounding them. As the carp king moved from his hands and arms to suckle on his neck Harlen dropped to lay on his back. It was starting to feel dizzy from the touches but he wasnt going to simply give in.

The carps lips gently featherly went over his watery neck, causing Harley to be really aware of his racing pulse. How disobeying heart. He was simply sitting, now laying there was no reason to race like that. His breath hitched as the carp lips tugged on the watery skin just behind his ears.

"Ahh~!" The carp stopped, looking worried at him. "Do not stop, there is no time to waste!" His voice a bit higher pitched than he ever heard himself. The carp king smirked, there was a glint in those black eyes one that made Harley shift on top of the sandy ground, involuntary having his watery skin wave. His own magic swirling from deep into himself, from really deep from within.

Unacceptable! He shouted in his mind. He wouldnt allow such weakness to overcome him. Focusing his mind he was able to take the exploration much better. There were still a few sounds slipping of him but he started to consider this mental training. The carps king touches became more sure, and a bit stronger. It suckled on that sensitive spot behind his ear till the water skin failed to keep it form. Once he turned back to his flesh and blood form the skin would definitely be red there but the amount of hair would hide it from the world to see. To see this weakness. 

The carp king explored his whole head and started going back down the other side of his neck. Not whole head. Confused, and assuming the crap king simply forgot to inspect that spot as well he spoke up.

"Siere! You have not inspect my lips or mount! " His voice held just a barest hint of shiver as he spoke.  As the king stopped nibbling on his neck and swam closer to his face, Harlen held his breath a sense of anticipation overcoming him. He wanted the king to inspect his lips and tongue as well. The moment spend waiting made his mount tingle with raw magic. 

"I am sorry, but I cannot kiss you."

Kiss? No one said anything about kissing.

"It would violate the social order,you would become the carp king... " 

"I understand!" Harley responded not showing his slight disappointed, but fully respecting the kings boundaries. "Please continue, have you found any spots that could work yet?"

"Your neck and behind your ears are for now the best but at most it can sustain two carps. Not all of my people. I must continue searching. " The king proclaimed and continued his exploration. Suckling once more over both the nipples, Harley felt the fish lips much clearer on the sensitive buds now then at the start. Several whimpers escaped him as the fish sucked on them. It felt quite good. He felt himself wanting to stop and continue at the same time. He closed his eyes to focus better... and with it he felt everything done on his watery skin so much clearer.

 

He gasped strongly as the fish lips in their movement lower got to the base of his cock.  He didnt even realised it till this moment that the disobeying organ was standing up and being much harder than proper water was supposed to be magical or not. He kept his eyes shut trying to will the member back under his control and down. " Forgive me your maje----aaaah~!" He started to apologise for the undignified display only to be interrupted mid word when the fish lips sucked on his tip. That felt like electrical shock went over his very being. 

"Y-your scalliness..." He started his voice shaking and much more filled with a tone he definitely didnt use in normal conversation. HIs eyes now open he saw the carp between his legs hovering over his hard member.

"This may work I can taste a lot of substance here. I will suckle on it to determine how much it is here."

"Of course siere!" And with that word said Harley watched as the carp slowly wrapped his fish lips over his hard on. Inching slowly on and taking more of his member. Harley could only notice how the fish was much warmer then he awaited a fish to be. His cock pulsing the water inside his form feeling as if it was inching closer to the boiling point. It was adding another layer of challenge as the carp king was sucking consistently onto the watery member, causing it surface to ripple and have the ripples spread over all of his being.

 

Of course it felt good to be from help to others. Being a hero or a saviour. That was why it all felt so warm and so good. Harlen could resist the pleasurable sensation longer, he told himself as his hand reached over to the crap king. Yet it wouldnt do to waste time, the crap people needed him. With that line of thoughts his hand urged the crap king to take more of the substance rich water as soft deep and lusty moans were vibrating through the water around them. The weeds were swinging in rhythm of the moans and it was then Harlen reached the peek of feeling good. The point of euphoria he would get when winning a wrestling match against a bigger and stronger foe.

 

Raw magic flashed filling Harlen very veins with nothing but pure power. HIs aquarius form shined from it. Briefly Harlen simply lay down enjoying the peace. The stillness his mind went into it. The carp king moved away from his now fully fluid member and floated close to Harlen skin to meet his face. "That will do to feed all of my people. I myself have not eaten this richly for many many weeks. You offer to help us. I officially accept."

The king black eye eyed him for a long silent moment before a small bubbling chuckle left the fish. "I do suppose you will need a break between giving us substance..." With that said the king swam into Harlen aqua body having no resistance on his way but a surprised moan from Harlen. Who couldnt help but wiggle at filling filled. The carp king swimming inside his body, while he felt really sensitive. 

"Let go to my people at tell them the good news!" The king spoke from inside Harlen body causing the water to shiver and cause a tasty wave of good feels to pass the hydromancer body. 

Focusing his mind on gathering his magic, he managed to turn around and start to swim. The feeling of having something in him a new one he will have to get used for the greater good. 

"I promise you highness I will protect you, and give you substance until we found and reached the promised lands!" Harlen promised, his determination unwavering to reach the goal he set to himself. He will prove to himself that he will not fail... Maybe he could get the carp king a proper crown to wear while he was at it...

 

With that in mind the hydromancer swam back deep into the lake before setting out on his long journey. A journey filled with many challenges, friendship, fights and giving his own body for the well being of the crap kingdom.

 


End file.
